We meet again
by RosieMarble
Summary: Lenalee and new exorcist, Sora, their story to search for a boy they both like. Red hair, green eyes. I don't need to tell who's that.
1. Chapter 1 New companion

Reunion

It's been months , nothing was heard about the bookmen. The Black order Central higherups kept quite about them whenever she asked them. They simply said that the bookmen were too valuable for both sides and that they continued to carry out their bookman duty , the latter reason they said with a hint of sarcasm.

Usually, she would be worried sick for both Allen Walker and her bookmen friends. But right now, the akumas and their creators Noah family were still at large even after their defeat at the Headquarter. She didn't want to think about that time because that made her remember the reason Allen was defected from the Black order. Still no matter what reason, he's still her beloved friend.

A hand put on her shoulder. She snapped out of thought and turned around to see Miss Miranda and Noise Marie. They were both exorcists of the Black order and a hint of romance between them is rumoured.

"What's wrong Lenalee? You look concerned." Miranda asked but she probably knew the answer because Allen and Lavi were her friends too. Noise Marie said nothing but smiled at her with understanding.

Lenalee forced a smile that seemed real enough even for her. " I'm fine. Shall we go take a look at the festival over there? Since it's crowded, we may require there."

"Romania sure is gloomy without these festivals. Ohh. Lenalee. Come take a look."Miranda called out with much enthusiasm.

What she showed her were a variety of beautiful ribbons and head bands. Lenalee subconciously touched and smooth out her growing shoulder length black hair. It will take years to regrow her hair long. "Miranda. they are beautiful. But my hair is not long enough."

"That's fine. We can buy one now and use it when your hair grow long enough." Usually, Miranda was easily depressed and rarely cheerful and positive. She may be trying hard to improve my mood. Lenalee thought. "Thank you. Should I buy one now? "

Afterall, I love hairbands. Lenalee thought looking at the assortments of hair ribbons she had bought. Her thoughts went to when she lost her hair. The night she used her abilities pass the critical point. I hadn't expected to live. She thought. Only when she saw Lavi's face, she had realized that she was alive. A pain stabbed her chest more like something tightens around her heart and tears flew down her face. Allen is fine but Lavi...I'm not sure. I saw Allen before he went away for his own good and I could say goodbye . Lavi. I never had a chance.

A knock at the door. When she opened, Sora. the new exorcist recruited not so long ago was standing. The girl was the same age as Lenalee and she was strikingly beautiful. Her innocence was at the same level of beauty as her. Sora batted her long eyelashes, she did that whenever she felt shy, and said, "Miss Lenalee. I'm sorry to interrupt at a late hour like that. Can...can you accompany me to the shop next street?" Lenalee looked at the rookie exorcist with puzzle. "It is not that I don't know about the danger of going out of the group. It .. it just that I. " "Don't worry. I will accompany you"Lenalee said with a smile, "I will protect you .so, let's go where you want to go". Shy Sora face lit up with relief warm her heart.

"There miss Lena. That bookshop. " Sora pointed to an old bookshop. "What are we doing here?" Lenalee asked while admiring the shelves of old books. The shop looked small on the outside but the inside was big collection of old books. "I'm buying a book for general Tiedall. " Sora said with a smile. "Excuse me, madam. Do you have the second edition of the Little Island? " Sora asked the old shopkeeper. "The little Island? I'm sorry honey. I only have from fourth edition. The last and only second edition was bought last week by a young man. Quite a handsome fella he is." The old woman kept mumbling about how much she liked that male customer like a schoolgirl giggling about her crush with her friends. Sora put a smile on her face and listened to the old woman's chatting. Lenalee just wanted to laugh Sora's failed attempts to stop the chatterbox shopkeeper. "By the way. Why the second edition is so special? Why not first edition?" The shopkeeper stopped her chatterbox and frowned upon Lenalee's question. "I can tell that you don't read much. Do you, young lady? The Little Island is the adventurous and hilarious story about three friends stranded on a fantasy island. The first edition contains only words. The second edition is the special one. The illustrations in second edition were drawn by a famous artist whose name ,I'm sure you don't know. That said artist was accused of heresy and as you know how they treated people like him those days. The result was destruction of his works. The Little Island was reprinted with the illustration of another artist, a follower of the church. of course. Now, the church has more important issues than chasing down some old book editions." Lenalee looked at Sora who nodded in agreement with the old woman. "And yet you want to give that to general?" Lenalee whispered to Sora, careful not to get attention from the shopkeeper. Sora whispered back, "General Tiedall loves art. He don't mind. Since he treats me like a father, I want to give him a present so much. And in secret at that. Miranda is tired and Marie is with General. So, I'm sorry to bother you."

"I don't mind Sora. I love your company."

Sora absentmindedly played with a book she just took off from one shelf. "Thanks. Lena." This is the first time she calls me like thought. I feel closer to her now.

"So, Sora. You must love books very much. You found this little amazing shop and you know about rare books. That's so cool."

Sora blushed at her compliment. Her pretty face looked like a red rose. She sure is a shy girl. "I...I..ahh. My father is an antique book dealer. That's why I know. Nothing special about that. Actually, I wasn't much interested in old books when I was young. And I met him and he kind of motivated me." Lenalee never thought a person can blush that much. She smiled and chuckled. "I have a pretty good idea who he is." Sora looked up with a surprise face. Lenalee slowly spelled out words by words deliberately and mischieviously. "Your . First. Love. Right!"

Sora's face blushed once more. " Let...let s go back. I got one interesting book." Sora ducked her face and put the book in her hand,upon the counter. "This...this one please." The old woman looked at the book. " Are you sure you want this?"

"Y..yes." Lenalee tried to suppress her laugh when she looked at the shopkeeper said.

"Huh. Youths nowadays are quite passionate. 'Lovers' guide' is quite erotic you know. Only honeymooners buy that".

"What!I don't want that!"

They got back to their rooms safe and sound, Lenalee being more cheerful and Sora,much more shy. Before Sora said good night, Lenalee asked. "Sora. Let's have a girls' night". Sora's face lit up. "Sure. I love to". Miranda was tired and already asleep when they went to her room. In the end, their girls'.night ended up with Lenalee and Sora and with a lot of coffee and chocolate cake.

"Sora. How did you end up becoming an exorcist?" Lenalee asked. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I don't mind". Sora said nothing. A few moments later. " I killed my brother." Her beautiful face was shadowed by emotions. Her revelation also shocked Lenalee. "Can I know what happened? Don't worry. I have known many people with pasts unthinkable." Sora looked at her, really looked at her. Her bright blue eyes pierced through Lenalee's as if searching for an understanding. When she found it, she continued her story.

" I love my brother. Everyone loves my brother. He's smart. He's caring. I thought he is the second most handsome person in the whole world". Lenalee held her tongue to ask about Sora's most handsome. "He was going to inherit the bookshop. I didn't have much interest in that as I told you before. Everyday, he would sit behind me combing my hair and telling me his daily lifestories. I miss him so so much". The shadow of a tear dwell in her sniffed. "Then. after I met Deak, I began interested in books. Brother taught me many things. Dad died last year and that was the time brother changed." Lenalee could imagine what happened. People tended to take desperate measures to keep their loved ones alive and the Noah family took advantage of that to create akumas.

"Brother became more and more aggressive and more hardworking. He severed ties with many old colleages. He literally destroyed the reputation of our family's name in the world of book dealership. Shady business is what others whispered behind his back about his work. Some said that he lost his mind after our dad died. Daddy was a great father. I also thought like them at one time too.

One day,he slipped out of house and went into the forest. I followed him. I saw him with some strange people and he nearly lost himself with them. He said he couldn't go with them and then, when those people tried to handle him, his nails stretched out like big long claws and pushed those people back. I screamed at that. How stupid of me to think that my brother is some kind of demon, while he is the opposite. I ran away and he followed. On the way, I ran into some of my father's old colleages to whom my brother severed their business ties. I ignored my brother shouting me to run away from those people.I told them my brother is a demon and the next thing I know, their bodies altered into disgusting creatures. And I might pass out after that. When I came to, my brother covered in blood and bruises and most of the creatures turning into ashes. One creature got behind me and took me as a hostage. That time, I was so scared I cried out my brother to save me. That must have distracted him. He was shot down and stabbed and ... "Sora couldn't her tears and so is Lenalee. " They killed him Lena. No. I killed him. And the next thing I know. Something bright and green flew out of his body and flew into me. The next moment. My hair grew out into long whips and they killed those akumas. After my brother's funeral, I ran away. From people. From finders. Until I met general Tiedall. He convinced me to join the Black order. The order my brother refused to join because of me. Now, here I am atoning for my sins." Lenalee couldn't help but hug Sora tightly. It is not you fault. "It is not your fault. Sora. It never is. I, no. We exorcists will be your family from now on. We'll take the burden and sadness you are bearing. "Lenalee smiled."What'd you say? Let me be your big sister." Tears flowed down her face indicating how huch emotion were dwelling inside her heart, Sora hugged back tightly. "Thank you Lena. Thank you so much".

The next day, both of them could hardly open their eyes because their eyes swelled so much.

After last night, Sora became closer to Lenalee and others. Usually, she would nudge close to general. But now, she looked so relaxed with other exorcists. Lenalee took a chance and asked her about her first love. Sora blushed like a rose. But she opened up. Everyone,including General Tiedall. showed great interest in that.

"I met him when I was was so handsome. I was in the bookstore helping out my brother in exchange for some chocolate pies from Merie's and he came in. Red hair like ruby and eyes green as leaves. He was a stranger and he was not alone. He chatted with my brother like old friends yet, they just met. I liked him instantly. From their conversation, he and his guardian were traveling together to interview soldiers about the boarder war, and rare book collection was a side job. He asked for that second edition of Little Island which my brother promised to deliver in three days. I learned his name is Deak. He came back the next day. To read of course. I was so amazed at how knowledgable he was. Not only he knew almost all the books in our store, he had read and memorised them all. He is so so cool." That sounds like someone I know so well. Lenalee thought. Lavi. Can it be that Sora's first love was Lavi or is there another boy with incredible memory and handsome face.

"Anyway. His knowledge motivated me to explore into litetrature". Sora's words cut Lenalee's trail of thoughts. "I might have started reading because of him but the more I explore, the more I love books." Sora's pretty face lightened up even more while telling about him.

"What happened after that? Did you confessed him miss Sora?" Miranda asked.

Sora blushed again. She blushed alot. "No. I never had a chance. He came by the promised day. Unfortunately, my brother failed to find the book. But Deak seemed fine with that. He even apologized brother for the trouble , bought a lot of new books and left." Sora again ducked her head,hiding her face and said. "He talked to me before he went. He knew my name. He said he wished to see me again in the future if possible because I would definitely become a beautiful girl. If my brother didn't give him and me a horrible stare, I might have kissed him on the spot." That was shocking to hear those words from a girl who blushed easily. Both Lenalee and Miranda blushed at the mention of General Tiedall laughed . He seemed to be thinking about the passion of youth and Marie kept his mouth shut but Lenalee caught his head turned a little at the direction of Miranda.

"By the way Sora. Do you remember how Deak's guardian looked?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. why?"

"It's just kinda out of curiosity".

"He was a short old man with long hair. And he totally strikes an impressiom. Now, I think about it. I wonder how he keeps his little strands of hair straight up. Ohh. Deak called him Panda all the time and got beaten by him yet, they looked so close." That revelation made everyone remember Bookman senior and junior, their good friends who had disappeared ,probably kidnapped by the Noah. Sora seemed to sense the mood change but didn't know why. But she's polite enough to not immediately push a question.

A long silence passed. Miranda couldn't help but put her face against Marie's arm and cried softly. "I miss them so much and I'm worried for them." Lenalee clasped her hands tightly trying so hard not to betray any emotion. Sora who knew nothing, just stared outside the carriage.

The carriage passed a busy street. Music from the festival at the townsquare spread into the carriage. Everyone was list in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Sora snapped her head up. Her eyes fixed at someone in the crowd. Her face filled with recognition and longing."Stop. Please stop the carriage." Before they can stop her or spoke anything, Sora jumped down the slowing carriage and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sora!" Lenalee called out after her but Sora seemed to be deaf to her voice. General Tiedall said, "Miss lena and Noise. go after her and bring her back immediately. Although she is an exorcist, she's still a rookie. Considering the past incidents with Noah and akumas, she may be in danger."

Lenalee didn't wait a second and dashed after the direction Sora ran. Marie couldn't catch up to her speed.

"Sora!Sora! Where are you!" Lenalee looked around with the tightened heart. God. please not the girl. I have enough friends disappearing from my life. She wised and wished and wished while looking everywhere.

Her heart filled with joy and relief when she saw Sora standing nearby a pool.

"Sora!". Sora turned around and ran towards her. "Why did you do that? We were all worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Lena", Sora's face twisted in a way that she's about to cry. "I think I saw him. I just caught a glimpse of him and then, he's gone".

"Who?"

Sora said in a whisper tone."Deak".


	2. Chapter 2 Decision, Lenalee leaving

Reunion Chap 2

"Tell me. Sora. Please. Please tell me again. Did you really see Lavi? Please!"

Sora tried to free her arms from Lenalee's tight grips. They were starting to hurt her. But Lenalee seemed to not notice that. Her eyes were wild with desperation and hope.

"Who are you talking about? Lena. You are hurting ME!" Sora whipped her hair and her spun of hair that was like strings of molten gold flashed out in an instant, lengthened and wrapped Lenalee's whole body, separating her from Sora and pinned her to the ground with much gentleness.

"I m sorry Lena. Are you hurt?" Sora kneeled down beside Lenalee who was now sitting on the ground with her hands covering her face, sobbing lightly. Sora's molten gold hair were now slowly receding back to their owner's head. It was a very beautiful sight how those golden strands woven back into tight bun on the back of Sora's head.

Noise Marie was now by their side. He seemed to have heard Lenalee's outburst."She'll be fine Miss Sora.'' Not so long after that, Miranda and General Tiedall arrived the scene. Lenalee said nothing. She just kept silent.

A knock. Lenalee put the comb down and looked into the mirror once more. She tried to smile. I can do this. I can explain this. When she opened the door, as she expected, Sora was outside the door,her golden hair held in tight bun. Sora came in without a word. She chose to stand before the window while Lenalee sat down on the foot of her bed. Sora played with the curtain waiting for Lenalee to speak up.

A long silence passed. No one still talked. Sora dropped the curtain and turned towards Lenalee. "You said you'll be my family. I accept that. That makes your family mine too. Is that much difficult for you to talk about our family?"

''No.'' Lenalee closed her eyes, inhaled deeply.''I'll tell you everything. You are right. You have a right to know about your family''.

Then, Lenalee told Sora everything. About Allen. About herself. And then...hesitantly, about Lavi. Sora just listened with a tight face. In the end, she just asked. ''You love them so much that just telling about them hurt you so much. I understand that. Miranda refused to tell me about Lavi and so is Marie." Lenalee smiled sadly. "I refused to discuss about them. May be I was running away from reality. Hiding behind the cheerful face. Telling everyone how I believe in their strength and their survival. I don't know anymore. I just want to ..." She made a long sigh. And then spoke softly, "disappear too. Running after I can't. The exorcists and the Black Order are my family too. My brother, I can't leave him behind. When Allen left, I thought about nothing and had decided to follow him. But now, I'm just glad. Lavi too. It hurts just thinking about him. ''

"Is Lavi my Deak?". Sora asked, her voice a little trembling indicating how much she'd been controlling herself.

"Yes. " Lenalee said holding back her tears."I'm sorry. If ..if he's still here with us, you'd be seeing him again. I 'm so sorry.''

''Don't Lena. It's not your fault. And I really saw Deak today.''

Lenalee's eyes widened. ''What!''

"Yes.'' Sora said.''I just talked with others. They thought that my eyes deceived me. Marie had checked the whole town after what happened this evening and he found nothing. The finders that accompany us searched but they found no sign of Deak..But I never have any doubt of what I saw. Lena I'm sure that it was him. He still wore the eyepatch on his right eyes and he grew taller too. ''

''Sora...I..I don't know what to say.'' Lenalee stood up.''Are you sure it was him. Did ..did he look well?''

''He looked ... I just caught a glimpse. '' Sora said nervously rubbing her hands. "I don't know if I should say this. It is just that a thought came to me. Why didn't he come to us? He is an extremely smart person. He surely knows we are here. But why..Why do you think he didn't show himself to us? That may be why others don't believe who I saw was Lavi.''

''Actually,'' Lenalee turned her face down letting shadows engulf her beautiful face.''I've been having this feeling since we entered this town. Like someone's watching us. That's why I keep my guard up all the time. May be that's him.'' Lenalee shook her head.''I am going crazy.''

''Shall we find out?'' Lenalee looked at Sora's determined face. She was surprised by her statement. Sora had been such shy girl. But that was just mask covering the real confident, cool headed and straightforward person. Lenalee smiled broadly. I don't care anymore. If I don't do this, I'll regret later the rest of my life. She nodded. ''We shall''.

"What should we do!" Miranda ran down the inn's stairs, skipping the last two steps and nearly fell down if not for Noise Marie to catch her in time.

General Tiedall looked up from his sketch pad. He cocked his head making a puzzled expression.

"Miss Lenalee and Miss Sora are gone!. They left only a letter.'' Miranda's face contorted with worry. "It's dangerous out there with these two alone. WHAT SHOULD WE DO!" Poor Marie. He was gripped and shaken violently by Miranda in her anxiety fit.

"Miranda."General called out. His voice as usual full of life and easiness. "Calm down. I let them.''

"What!" Miranda's face was only inches away from General, demanding explanation.

General sighed and started to explain. "Miranda. Lenalee is strong. very strong. And Sora too is a very capable exorcist. She may not be very proficient with her lack with her innocence, her intelligence fills. As a General, I shouldn't let them separate from the main group, but as a mentor,as a father figure, I believe in their strength, their determinations and their choices. So, I let them go on their own.I am so proud of them'', he even took off his glasses and dabbed the corner of his eyes with a handkerchief, while saying these words.

"What so lovely about Sora is she asked my permission. Finally, I get someone who think of me as her father."

Miranda just looked at him with bewilderment. Noise shook his head,whispering to Miranda , "This nature of his is what makes Kanda so frustrated''.

"But General is right. Don't worry about them." Miranda nodded like a child . "I haven't read the letter!" She opened the letter hastily and read.

Miranda. Marie and General

We're sorry for our abrupt decision. Sora and I believe that Lavi is in this town or he had already left. We decided to look for him. I know that it's difficult but I'm sure it will be not as much difficult as in General Cross case. No one got any news about Lavi and Bookman in the past months. This time is the first one to make a fresh start in finding them. Please forgive 't worry too much. We'll meet you at the Capital city hall next week. Once again, we are so sorry.

Lenalee and Sora

"both of them are quite determined. Kanda is gone to find Allen Walker .Lenalee is gone to find Lavi. Such loyalty". General returned to sketching.

"It's done. Ohh. It's perfect." He then, show Miranda the sketch of a group of people, that makes her eyes welled up with tears but her lips in a full smile.

Lenalee was sitting on a bench smiling brightly, while Miranda sat beside her shyly, her eyes didn't left her hands . Noise Marie was behind her standing, his hands in an awkward position ready to protect Miranda if anything happens. Allen and Kanda were as usual engaging in a fight, both activated their innocences. Lavi between them laughing and trying to break them apart. Crowley was sitting beside Lenalee, looking behind him as if someone distracted him. Chaoji, Timothy and guys from science department were engaged in a conversation. Kamui was spying on his sister and hiding behind Reever who looked annoyed. And...a final addition, Sora with her perfect tight bun standing beside Lavi smiling at him.

"I added Sora. I'm sure she'll be glad to see this". General Tiedall said with a smile of complete satisfaction. "What do you think?" He said handing over the picture to Miranda.

"It's perfect. It really is."She said smiling and crying. "I really want to see this happen in real life".

General Tiedall patted her shoulder and Noise Marie put his hand on her back supporting her.

"Yes. It will happen."

A messager Golem flew in first and the leader of the finder squad came in after it.

"General. It's the headquarter. They want you on line".

The ever goodnatured General frowned sensing something. "Tell them. I'll come.''


	3. Chapter 3 Clue found!

Reunion Chap 3

The bookkeeper of a small antique book store near the town square angrily kicked out two men dressed as finders of the black order. ''Go away! You rascals are just here to ruin my business''.

The old man closed his shop door with a bang and stormed into the back. He poured a glass of water and drank down. And to the person lying among piles of books, probably reading all those hundreds of books, the old book seller said,''They came as you predicted and I kicked them out as you requested.''

''Thank you ,Joshua. You really save me''.

''Why would the Black Order be looking for you? The last time I saw you and Bookman, you bear the rose cross. ''

''Nothing. Just changing the source of information.'' The young man answered in a lazy tone. ''Gramp made me his successor and he put his life on line at that. I must at least carry out my duty.''

''Lavi. I'm so sorry for what happened to your mentor. We were such good friends.''

''Joshua. I'm Bookman now. I'm no longer Lavi. By the way. it's a surprise Gramp has a friend. He always teached me not to attach to anyone and have any friend.'' Saying those words, Lavi stood up, walked towards a big bookshelf and started choosing books.

The old man watched the young man. ''I am not his friend, technically. '' Red head glanced back without turning his head. ''He is my friend. Do you understand what I mean?''

The bookman didn't answer. ''Joshua. You have many banned books. How come you into possession of that many?''

The old man grinned widely. With his thin frame and small face , he looked like a sweet old fairy. ''That's my hobby and life work. Collecting books banned by the Black Order.'' He walked towards a shelf, picked out a thick leather bound book. Carefully wiping the dust with his coat sleeves, he said, ''This book was written by a very talented young it was banned fifty years ago. Do you know why?'' When Bookman said nothing, the old man just laughed softly, but without amusement. ''Of course you know why. My talented big brother wrote this one. He researched and researched many shady things The Black Order did and also about strange phenomenon. This book was his anchor to life. When he published this, not only it was banned and destroyed, his life was endangered. Then one day, he just disappeared. It was because of him, I met your mentor. I was looking for him , retracing what he had done.'' He tenderly traced the booklinings with his stick like fingers. His voice raised with determination."He showed me an ugly truth. Some histories are better off kept secret than becoming general knowledge.I couldn't accept that. But he was right. And he still is. That's why I collect these treasures. All those people devoted their lives in these works. Beauties like these don't deserve to be perished just because of the truth that people are not ready to know yet.''

Old man Joshua put the book back to its shelf. ''While you bookmen try to record the hidden history, people like me, an old soon-to-die bookstore keeper, help keep the documents safe. For You.'' The red haired bookman was now turning towards the old man, really looking at him. ''Because you, bookmen, are my friends. Anyone who treasures these facts. these hidden knowledge and keeps safe, is my friend.''

The younger man didn't look away. Then, he smiled and slowly, he laughed. The old man frowned with confusion. The laugher didn't stop immediately. He laughed untill tears streamed down his face,he's crying. ''Thank you so much. All this time, I despised my existence as a bookman because I thought I hurt the people who care about me.'' Bookman sighed. ''I'm honoring them, aren't I? My friends from black order, by having them still in the future history, at least in secret and to limited people.''

''Yes.'' The old man nodded, his face clearly showing satisfaction. In his thought, he was silently saying senior Bookman that he accomplished what his old friend asked him to do.''Shall we have a cup of tea, Bookman?''

''Sure, do you still have that brand that smells so wonderful?''

''Of course,I'll bring some milk for your cat too, Lu Lu Bell , right?''

''Yes.''As if he just remembered,he looked at the big cat seated on the cushion beside him. He sat down,his handsome face shadowed by wariness.''Yes. Her name is Lu Lu Bell.'' The young bookman absent mindedly scratched the back of the elegant black cat who just jumped on his lap. He watched the back of old man disappearing into the kitchen, then looked down and said in a whisper,''Promise me. Don't hurt him.'' The cat grinned and purred under his hand, demanding more scratching and attention. ''Thank you. Lu Lu Bell.''

Bookman waved Joshua goodbye and climbed into the carriage. Inside, it was crowded with books and files. The black cat was sitting on a stack of book opposite to Bookman. He put the blinds on and proceeded to take a nap."Wake me when we arrived to the destination.''The carriage started off slowly and then sped up, leaving the waving old man behind to deal with a couple of young ladies who were about to arrive at the store to inquire about their friend.

"Excuse me ,mister", Joshua looked up from his desk. Two young ladies , prettiest ones too, were in front of him. The black haired girl looked like Chinese. She has the most exotic face, like a China doll. Her violet eyes flickered with liveliness. The blonde one had the most beautiful hair gliterring in sunlight. It's a shame she put her hair into a tight bun. Yet. her face was the most attractive he had ever seen. Both of them had unique beauties that stood out their own.

''Hello. Ladies. What kind of good deed I have done to meet you beauties?''

The two girl giggled shyly. The Asian girl spoke first. "My name is Lenalee and this is Sora."

"I'm I thank god for meeting with you girls'', the old man said with a hint of flirt. "What can I do for you?''

"We were looking for a friend. Have you seen a boy this tall,'' Lenalee gestured her hand above her head, imitating a height of nearly six feet. "And he has bright red hair and green eyes. And he wears a eyepatch on his right eye.'' Sora interrupted. "He is very handsome and he smiles alot. He's very intelligent too. You'll remember him if you has met him just once''. Both girls shot out their questions like bullets. Joshua knew then that it would be trouble.

"Ladies! I get it. All I have to do is to answer your questions about a young man with red hair, green eyes, an eyepatch, intelligence, and of course handsome. Let me think", Joshua rubbed his smooth chin and pretended to think. "I'm sorry. I don't recall anyone with such assets. Well, ladies. How about buying a book? Because I can't help you, I want to give you a very special discount. 80%off for any book you pick. How's that."

Lenalee sighed. A dead end again. She sipped the tea put the cup down in front of her and looked at the old bookstore across the street. Surely, all those books made her remember Lavi once again. She did't dare to hope of finding him so conveniently.

Sora slipped on the seat beside her, with two volumes of thick old books in her , she looked a little down.

"He doesn't sell you?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. He said it's a present from a friend. I was happy to finally find the book and well, even if it's not a present, that old Joshua wouldn't sell . Thank you", Sora shifted a little to let the waitress put her coffee down." We bookdealers love to keep precious books to ourselves as much as possible."

"Excuse me. What kind of book are you looking for?" The cute young waitress suddenly lookeded embarrassed. "I didn't mean to earsdrop."

"No. It's fine. Do you know any good place for antique books?" Both Lenalee and Sora eyes fixed down on the now, nervous girl.

The girl pushed her finger to her chin, a gesture of recalling memories."Joshua's is the best but it's evident that he doesn't satisfy your needs. There's Rose & Marie, Crown's Library and Little Alley. They are all on Bridge Lane. You know, a little lane beside the old bridge."

"Thank you. You are a great help."Lenalee smiled.

"You know so much about books. I'm impressed". Sora said with a hint of surprise.

The waitress chuckled sheepishly with her hands covering her mouth."Actually, a man told me about them yesterday. You see. he was so handsome, I tried to start a conversation. He was reading a book that looked antique, so, the conversation starter became about the books." Both Sora and Lenalee raised their eyebrows with apprehension and giggled.

"Then, excuse me." As the waitress turned around, a sudden thought struck Lenalee.

"Wait Miss!" The waitress turned around at the now standing Lenalee with surprised Sora looking up at her.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Just please answer me. Did that man have red hair and an eyepatch over his right eye and the book he read is named 'The Little Island'?".

"Yes and No".

"What do you mean?"

"It is true that he has red hair but both of his eyes are good. No eyepatch. He has such bright green eyes, haha. Yes. He was reading 'The Little Island', the second edition according to him. Apparently, he intended to give it to his friend." Both Lenalee and Sora suddenly felt tired. That person might be their friend or not.

" How about his company? Or was he alone?"

The waitress scoffed a little. "Of course he was not alone. A man as handsome as him always tend to have some pretty woman as a girlfriend. I can take that if his girlfriend wasn't such a mean bitch", She immediately closed her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I said some rude words".

"It's OK'', Lenalee and Sora forces their smile to be as genuine as possible. Lavi having a pretty and rude girlfriend was not one of their imagination.

The waitress sighed. "And not only that woman was rude , her name was weird too. Have you ever heard a person named 'Lu Lu Bell'? That's a cat name."


	4. Chapter 4

Joshua was choosing the right book for three customers when the two girls stormed in.

"Girls. What a pleasure to see you again!" he welcomed in a cheerful voice. "How can I be of service to you."

The girls said nothing. They just stood there, their faces unsmiling. Joshua sensed something was wrong. He handed the books he chose to the three customers.

"I'm sorry. I can only help you with these. Come back again tomorrow."

"Why delayed? Why not now? You can't do that to your customers." One of the men said angrily.

"I'm closing for personal reason. I have no reason to explain you. leave and come back tomorrow."

The three men laughed in strange voice. One man said, "Do you think we are happy watching you ,human? We wanted to kill you since long ago if not for our mistress. Now,she's not here and we can just kill you and give her all the books. She has such a useful pet, he can sort out which book she needs.''

''What!'' All blood drained from Joshua's face . He looked at the two girls and found the other men transformed into weird creatures and advanced to them.

"NO!" Joshua's scream was enveloped by the demons'laughter.

Suddenly, all he saw were strands of molten gold covering his whole body and in a minute he was lifted and then put down. All the golden strands just receded. He watched in awe while these strands woven back to the tight bun of the girl Sora. The other girl Lenalee was standing in the middle of the room and surrounding her were what appeared to be remains of the two creatures. "One escaped. Damn!" She said to herself. He had heard Bookman called those creatures, Akumas or Demons. It seemed the two girls handled the situation without a sweat.

After a heart beat, both stared him down making him feel small.

"Joshua. You have many things to explain.''

Lenalee put down the coffee cups and a plate of cookies. Joshua still seemed to be in shock. She suddenly felt sorry for him. But,Sora didn't. 'In this situation, Sora looked more like a veteran than me' She thought.

When Lenalee sat down, Sora started.

"Joshua. Tell us. We both are exorcists of The Black Order and what just happened and that you lied us, make us suspicious.''

Joshua calmed down a bit after sipping the coffee. He smiled at Lenalee. ''Miss Lenalee. this coffee is very delicious.''

''Thanks''.

Joshua sighed and rubbed his face, clearly shaken.

''Lavi is not Lavi anymore. That's what I can tell you.'' That jolted both girls. But they didn't say a word. He studied the girls and he could only see hope, desperation not anger or disbelief.

''He's the Bookman now. Senior Bookman is no longer in this world." He saw Lenalee's eyes filled with tears. ''Every single duty a Bookman has to carry out, all fall upon that young man's shoulder. Don't ask me how and why and background history and theory. I don't know. Bookman clan has more secret than any organization. Anyway, I first met him , three years ago, with Senior Bookman,just before they joined the Black Order and I haven't met Lavi since. He suddenly appeared three days ago, claiming Bookman is passed away. He gave me that book as a present. In exchange for that, he took many old documents, no one wants to read or remember.''

Lenalee and Sora looked at each other. Both of them didn't understand what they really felt right then. Happy? Relief that Lavi's not far from them? Wary that something's not right?

Joshua looked up and said. ''Tell me. What did you,members of Black Order, do to make the Bookman leave and Lavi not wanting any business with your organization?''

His voice showing tinge of anger, Joshua continued. ''Was the Black Order responsible for Bookman's death?''

''That's not true!" Lenalee denial was in an instant. ''We are his friends. That's impossible that he doesn't want to see us. That must be the Noah doing, Bookman's death. They were kidnapped by the bad people five months ago and we haven't heard a single word from them since. You are the first solid clue about him.''

Joshua seemed to calm down. He asked. ''What happened?''

Lenalee didn't answer. ''What happened was not important right now. Please tell me if Lavi was alone? Is he accompanied by a woman named Lu Lu Bell?''

''Lu Lu Bell?'' Joshua puzzled a bit. Then. he laughed. ''Oh. girls. That's not a woman. That's a cat.''

''We know that's a cat name. But this is a blonde woman who loves to wear man clothing.'' Sora interrupted. She didn't seem to take well with Joshua's sudden outburst. Her face was red from old man sensed this and he stopped laughing.

''That's not what I mean. When the boy came, he was alone except for a big black cat named Lu Lu Bell.''

Bookman was reading in his room when Lu Lu Bell entered in her cat form. He didn't move his eyes from the book.

''What?'' He asked. The cat was staring him from the chair opposite his. Then, she changed into a beautiful blonde woman.

''Your friends followed us.'' He jolted a little but didn't say a word.

''What? Not a word? I'm surprised. Thought that you would be happy to know''. She smirked at her own words.

''I told you that I won't run away and return to the Black Order.''

''Yes. That was what you said but your friends don't know that.'' He instantly looked up, suspecting. ''What are you scheming?''

''I am always planning. You see. How about we meet them and make them know clearly about your...'' She flicked her fingers in a dramatic way. ''Change of heart.'' He still didn't say a thing.

''Don't you want to know who followed us?'', She changed into a pretty girl with shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes.

His heart skipped a couple eyes widened with recognition. ''Don't tell me!"

He bolted up from his seat, his hands on her collars, his face just an inch away from her lovely face. ''Don' . .Hurt .Her!"

Lu Lu Bell laughed, in a calm and composed sort of voice. ''I was just watching them. That's all. Do you know the other girl?'' She changed into a very beautiful woman with glittering golden hair and blue eyes.

He concentrated on the face. ''Sora? What a surprise. I never forget a beautiful face like that. So, she is also with the Black Order.''

''That pretty thing is the one who troubles me. I have nothing on her.'' Lu Lu Bell said she made a mocking smile.''They are also all by themselves. Seem like a couple of stubborn kids, asking around of you while their superiors just forget and let you be to your own.'' His heart tightened by that piece of information.

He turned and walked towards the window. His fingers touched the fabrics of the curtain,and stopped there, as if finding the necessary support in the smooth red silk. He sighed and asked. ''When will we leave?''

''We won't.''

''What! The Black Order will know where we are!'' 'I can't let them find us',he thought. He wanted to leave right away.

''You don't want them to find you, not because you don't want to be found, but because ..'' She smiled. ''You are afraid that I would kill them.'' He froze with the intensity behind her words.

Lu Lu Bell stood up, walked towards him, hugging him from behind, her hands creeping and roaming all over him, but finally resting over his heart. He held his breath.

''Don't hold your breath. You don't need to be afraid of me,your partner. I can feel your heart ,beating like a stallion.'' She whispered into his ear,sending shivers down his spines. ''You are nervous.I like that. How about you watch me play a game? Me against those pretty things, with you, the prize.''

''The Earl will blame you if you lose to them.'' He tried his best to keep his voice as low and calm as possible. ''They are not weak persons as you seem to think.''

''No, they are very strong, like other exorcists.'' Her voice became very very low. ''And I have killed many many of them.'' He could sense her make a grin so evil that he felt as if his whole body shrunk between her arms. ''Moreover, I like you very much right now. Don't underestimate me.I won't easily hand over my favourite plaything.''


	5. Chapter 5 Start the Game

Sitting in a chair beside the closed window, Bookman was lost in thoughts. What Lu Lu Bell had said last night nugged him the whole time. And of course, he was worried sick of the two girls. 'They should never have searched for me.' He thought, but a part of him was happy to know that. A small detail was still puzzling him. 'How did they get my trail? There's no way they would succeed in following us.'

A terrible thought stroke him so sudden, he couldn't help but jump from his seat and cursed. Without thinking further,he dashed out of the room only to be forcibly held and taken back, by two demons disguised as two bulky men.

''Let go of me!" He tried to struggle but those two had iron-grips. He knew them. Both were level 2 and quite strong, being Lu Lu Bell's hand picked bodyguards for him.

''Lord Bookman. Please hold yourself. Lady Lu Lu Bell strictly ordered us not to let you go even a step from here.'' One demon used to be a knight in the 13th century, Bookman nicknamed him 'Mr. Butler' because of his behaviour just like the name. The other one didn't say much. He was a scholar in 15th century. Both of them were of the oldest level 2 demons and had some impressive level of intelligence, a quality Lu Lu Bell seemed to like so much. And he didn't mind either. Although it was radiculous to even think about befriending a demon, he did it anyway.

''Mr. Butler. Where did she go? And why did she order you to hold me in the room like a prisoner.''

''Ahh. My Lord. You already know that we, servants, hold no information like that.''

''Whatever. Just let go of me already. I won't go anywhere now.''

The two demons let go of him. Bookman fixed his crumbled suit and sat down on his bed, frowning. Mr Butler bowed and left with the other one in tow.

Deep down in his head, he had already figured out what Lu Lu Bell intended and had done. The Game and play meant deception and trapping for Lu Lu Bell. A flash of her changing into perfect face of Lenalee, haunted him. 'She can be me too. And this town is pratically a prison, designed to prevent escape' he thought.''God! She lured them.'' He shouted out loud, kicking the chair in front of him. ''Damn it!"

**Just outside the town,**

Lenalee and Sora entered the town gate.

''This town is strange. It's so isolated.'' Sora commented.

''Not to mention the gloomy mood'', Lenalee said eyeing the unhappy and unfriendly looking people.

''Are we really on right track? This town holds no particular interest ,'' Sora shrugged,'' not if you count the huge graveyard we just passed through.''

''We are on the right track. This town is the dead-end of the road they took. There is nowhere they can go.'' Her face tightened with determination. ''Lavi and that Noah woman are definitely in this town, and we are going to find them and take Lavi back with us.''

Lenalee and Sora approached a shop facing the town's square which was also the cross point of all main roads.

''Hello.'' Lenalee greeted the sully woman, apparently the owner.

''May I ask you a few questions?''

''Go ahead.'' Sora winced at the woman's harsh reply, which Lenalee seemed too eager to ignore.

''Have you recently seen a big black carriage drawn by two very big horses?''

''Can't say. Most carriages are black and I don't always peer out into the streets.'' When Sora studied the streets, they were empty as desert. She secretly gestured Lenalee to stop the questioning. Lenalee politlely thanked the woman and both girls quickly left the shop.

''Lenalee. Leave the questioning to me. Since I used to be a kind of merchant, I am expert at that,'' Sora winked,''Street urchins are more resourceful in such informations. Trust me.''

After a while of walking about in the streets and spending some changes, they got what they want. ''Of course, a big black carriage came in yeaterday.'' One boy said. He was about ten and looked so emaciated from malnutrition that both girls felt sorry for him. ''And some weird men too.'' Another boy,seemed to be of the same age as the first boy,interrupted, getting rewarded another piece of coin from Sora.

''And a handsome prince.'' A girl of about seven, who was hiding behind the first boy, said in a tone that could be easily mistaken with a whisper. When Lenalee urged her to go on with a couple of coins plus a ribbon, she opened up a little more.

''Why did I mention a prince?'', she echoed Sora's question.''I caught a glimpse of him when he lifted the curtain to see the town. He smiled at me and I think he is the most handsome prince. Of course he is the prince. That black carriage and weird men went in the direction of old Black Castle. Only princes live in castles, don't they?''

''Black Castle?'', an interesting name caught both girls'attention.

''It is that weird old creepy black building, the town elders called a castle. Only fools think that thing is grand,'' second boy spat out.

''No. It is grand. It is the only grand thing in this place,'' the girl tried to argue with him.

''Grand? You call it grand? That place is full of ghosts and demons. And that prince of yours must be an evil person to go live in that hedious place.''

''Stop that!" Then, the girl cried and the first boy who was apparently her brother, got in a fight with the second boy, forcing Lenalee and Sora to break them apart and escort back to their homes. They didn't notice a lone figure watching them from afar. When they were out of its vision, the black cat purred lazily and jumped off.

''These children are quite a handful,'' Sora commented, to which Lenalee nodded in agreement. And they both laughed out loud. They couldn't stop it and they both knew that it was a way to calm their nervous hearts.

''Now. Shall we go and knock? To the Black Castle.''

''But you don't have to knock,'' A male voice, firm and familiar, appeared from behind, startling them. Both jumped at the same time.

''Lavi!" Lenalee felt as if her own heart just jumped out from her chest. For Sora she found it hard to take in all.

In front of them stood Lavi, with his bright red hair shinning against the setting sun, his leaf green eye, glittering with humor and intelligence and his dazzling smile, like always, seemed to dim everything in comparison. But there was something odd about him and they both sensed it but couldn't point out what.

He was still wearing the eyepatch but his style changed. He was now wearing a full three piece suit that made him appealing in ways they have never even dreamed about.

''Lavi. Is that really you?'' Lenalee asked in a low voice, taking steps hesitantly towards him. Feeling odd or not, just his sight was enough to make her eyes welled up with tears.

He chuckled, ''Of course it's me. Lenalee. And Sora. I am really glad to meet you. I never forget your beautiful face.'' Sora blushed profusely. She couldn't find a single word to say but unlike Lenalee, she just stood there.

Just three steps from Lavi, Lenalee stopped. Tears still streaming down her face, she said,''Is that a dream? Because this is like a dream. Seeing you again. It is like God has answered all my prayers. Do you know that?'' She stopped for a while, wiping her tears.'' And that's why ,now I am looking right into your eye and I realize that this is not a dream. Not even close to dream.''

She made a downward kick so fast that Sora didn't even have time to shout and warn Lavi, but he seemed to dodge it well. A larger crater was made where he just stood and Lenalee who made it was in the middle,her innocence, black boot activated to its full glory and her eyes burning with anger.

''How Dare You assume his face. You smile like him but it doesn't reach the eyes. Your eye is like glass unlike his, which is like deep well taking in everything. And don't you realize that Lavi doesn't wear eyepatch anymore? We already knew it.'' With an incredible speed, Lenalee cut the distance between them and made a kick so powerful, it stirred a big tornado, shotting outfrom her boots.

The Lavi impersonator easily dodged it only to be cornered by Sora who was now fully aware of what he was and activated her innocence, her golden strands of hair. ''Where is he!" Her innocence golden strands shot out like arrows, which he deflected with a dagger. But when the strands tried to strike and hit him like whips, he simply jumped away to the top of nearby house, dodging them easily.

The two girls were now looking up to the impersonator who slowly reverted back to her true form, Lu Lu Bell.

''You are fun. It is not worth playing if the game is too easy,'' She said with a smile.

''We are not easy preys,''' Lenalee said. Sora could sense a smirk in her voice. ''Now, where is he? Tell us or we'll kill you.''

Noah simply flicked her fingers, summoning dozens and dozens of akumas she planted in town. ''Now, we are speaking the same language. Prepare yourself. Don't make me bored.''


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion 6

"Lenalee! They are too many!" Sora shouted at her friend while dodging attacks from several akumas.

"Please hold them for a while, Sora. I have to get to that Noah woman". Lenalee jumped high, dodging the whip wielded by Lu Lu Bell. 'I cannot get hit by it', Lenalee thought seeing the damage done to the cobble stones of street by the whip.

Sora's Innocence coordinating abilities awed her. She was just a rookie but her golden strands of hair were as powerful as her new crystal-type dark boots. They wrapped and destroyed the akumas with a frightening speed.

''So, just when I thought the Black Order is deprived of strong exorcists, your friend surely knows what she's doing." Lu Lu Bell said to Lenalee. They were standing on the roofs of two opposite houses. Lenalee unfazed by the dozens of akumas surrounding her, wore a stern and cold expression. Lu Lu Bell on the other side, was as usual, stood with no emotion. Her posture relaxed, her whip rested around her feet and her face smile of a victor.

"Sora is a very intelligent and clever person. Don't ever hope that you can destroy us."

"Right now, the one surrounded by dozens of enemy is not me. It's you two."

Lenalee smiled, a cold smile startling the watching akumas. "Enemies? These things are not worth as my opponents!"

She kicked out a tornado that sent all these demons flying, many destroyed in the process. Lenalee rode the tornado with firece yet gracefully. In a frightening speed of sound, she reached Lu Lu Bell side and kicked her midsection. But the Noah woman just vanished leaving Lenalee frowning with frustration. She lost her concentration a little at that point and failed to sense Lu Lu Bell appeared behind her with a dagger at hand, aiming for her neck.

It was too late. Her legs couldn't kick subsequent kicks in close combat especially when the enemy got her back.

"Lenalee , Watch Out!" One of Sora's golden strands stretched out like arrows, shooting out between the two like long spears, effectively seperating Lu Lu Bell from Lenalee's back.

"Thank you Sora", Lenalee quickly turned around and made a round kick that perfectly hit Lu Lu Bell's left outstretched hand that wielded the whip. She staggered, rapidly countered with the dagger in her left hand. If she was angry, that didn't show on her face. All her emotions flew through her fighting, pushing Lenalee to dodge and dodge and no chance to strike again. Akumas that appeared out of nowhere were quite nuisances too. Lenalee couldn't concentrate enough to show all her cards out with Lu Lu Bell.

'They keep distracting me.' Lenalee thought. She glanced at Sora and she didn't like the situation. Sora could hold her ground enough to stay harmless. But her stamina was not strong enough like a veteran. 'Sora is starting to get exhausted.' And worse, Lu Lu Bell seemed to notice that too. "What? The shiny new toy is not durable enough? How convenient!".

Lenalee quickly decided to retreat from the situation. But first, she needed to get to Sora first.

"Sora!" Lenalee called out, while dodging several attacks from the akumas, and in doing so, destroying them with rapid subsequent kicks. Luckily, Sora had already guessed the outcomes and reached the same conclusion as her. She ran towards Lenalee, her golden strands flowing in the wind. They stood back to back, facing the akumas surrounding them. "Lenalee. I can't fight more than 15minutes. I am sorry to say. I was not raised as an athletic person, so, my stamina is a bit pathetic."

"It's fine. I have guessed it. The important thing now is how to get out of this situation."

"I understand. But we have come this far and I still feel a bit angry not being able to get to him while we were this close."

"I don't plan on abandoning him either. But the situ.."

Their conversation was cut off by an attack from Lu Lu Bell. Her long whip lashed between them, forcing them to separate.

"Finding an escape route?" She laughed, her face no longer porcelain white. The stagmatas of Noah appeared on her forehead and her whole appearance, grey, dark and intimitating, a typical Noah. Yet, still so beautiful and powerful. "No one escapes my trap and my game. No one ever fails to give me the joy of hunt, because I make the greatest trap."

"Lenalee!" Sora called out. "Do you remember what little Rosie told about?"

Lenalee thought for a bit while dodging Lu Lu Bell's long whip and akumas'attacks.

"Yes I do", she yelled back. She instantly understood what Sora meant, but the plan was a little radiculous. "Sora, can you do it?"

"Do what? There's no way you can escape!" Lu Lu Bell stabbed the dagger to Lenalee's side and it almost succeeded the purpose. Lenalee jumped to the other side in time, but with a wound on her right lower abdomen. She winced from the sharp pain and covered the wound with her hands. Lu Lu Bell was smiling , taking in the sight of her injured prey. An urge to keep the prey alive and strong for further sports, itched her mind, and she was giving herself to that urge. Well. It's been quite a time she enjoyed a good sport since she was to stay close to Bookman, not that she didn't enjoy being with him. She flipped her fingers, all akumas subsided. "Keep the blonde busy. I 'll deal with that one after I played with this little arrogant mouse."

Lenalee ignored the pain. She must save the strength to their sudden middle-of-battle escape strategy. She glanced at Sora and she nodded, confirming the validity of their plan. Lenalee jumped high. Her whole body felt great from the height and thrill of falling. She could land like an angel from a thousand feet, but this time,she didn't plan to land like a graceful angel.

Sora saw Lenalee jumped high, so high she could only see a spot. And then, she dropped down feet first. Sora jumped away from the intended landing space, her golden strands shot out to the nearby buildings, gripping them firmly. Lenalee kept falling down, her speed increasing with every foot she dropped, her boots becoming more and more powerful. And then..she reached the ground.

Sora closed her eyes and prepared for action.

Lenalee landed the ground like an avenging angel, breaking through the street, making a big hole , exposing an underground waterway. As soon as she disappeared, Sora jumped down after her, her golden strands taking the debris of buildings along with them, completely sealing off the hole.

Lu Lu Bell stood still, stunned by their escape from her well-coordinated plan. 'Damn. I haven't even showed them all my cards.'

Little Rosie, the little girl who had seen Lavi, had told them about the underground waterway, used in the old days to trap the water during summer time. It flowed right below the centre of town trading square, now surrounded with abandoned old buildings.

**At the Black Castle.**

Bookman was sitting still. Yes. He was frustrated. He had yelled out. He had punched the wall, untill both his knuckles were raw and bleeding. He had banged the door to no avail. He was still now. His heart felt empty. His worries for Lenalee and Sora grew larger and larger since he heard the large sound of buildings falling down from the middle of the town. But, right now. He felt so numb that he couldn't feel the throbbing pain from both his hands, the aching pain coming from his heart. It was as if all his emotions were collected and locked in a closet, keys forgotten.

His right eye, shining brighter than the left, glowed in the dark of the room. 'Forget them all, Bookman. This is the burden you must carry.' He could hear the voice since that day, he hadn't recalled much. 'You are hurting yourself.' 'I know. But I can't help it. I am only a human.' 'Being human means living the life but being bookman means ..' 'I understand. Are you the one shutting down my pain?' 'Yes. You were hurt so much, I am worried that your sanity will disappear.' 'Don't do this. Return them back to me.' 'But,' 'I am still a human. I have to be able to feel. This is my decision as a Bookman.' 'I will do as you say. I am sorry if I step out of my line. You are right. Bookmans are born as human first.'

He could feel it now. The pain, the ache eating up his heart. He had never felt that much helpless and hopeless, not even when Senior Bookman lost his life.

'Lenalee. How could you get into yourself in trouble and make me worried to death.' He whispered himself. 'Don't get hurt. Both of you.'

The bedroom door opened with a loud bang and Lu Lu Bell stormed in. Although he could feel great fear touched him like cold air freezing him still, he found great joy in it. In his heart, he knew that Lu Lu Bell was upset because both the girls escaped safe and sound, bested the ever manipulating tactician Lu Lu Bell.

"What?" He asked. He tried hard swollowing down his emotions.

She didn't say a thing. She looked at him head to toe and dropped to knees in front of him, surprising him. She took his raw knuckles and inspected them carefully. "You were angry". She said with an apathetic tone.

"Yes. Yes. I was angry but only at myself. Now , let me go." He said. He tried to pry his hands loose but she didn't let go.

"There's nothing you should be angry about yourself, not even mention hurting yourself." She said, her voice softening. She was kissing his knuckles, sending funny shivers going up his spines.

"Your friends. The two girl." Bookman dared not let out a breath. All his concentration now on what she was saying next. "They were clever and strong. My favourite kind of games and they escaped me. I couldn't find them at all."

He could feel his heart lightened a thousand tons. He breathed out loudly, couldn't even hide his satisfaction.

She chuckled and put his hands down. She slowly rose only to end up sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs curled around on his thighs. Sometimes. she was like that. She would take her favourite form and curled up on his lap or, sometimes, she stayed in the same posture with the human body. He was used to it. And he was a man who can't turn down beauties. Eventhough she was quite evil at heart, he could see a relaxed spirit at those times, not much different from a child tired from the play.

She nibbled at his neck. Bookman sensed something different this time. She was radiating with something seductive, something exciting, something like...lust?

The idea almost gave him a stroke. "Lu Lu Bell. What are you doing?" He tried to get his neck loose from her arms but to no avail. The lust oozing out from her almost overwhelmed him. The beautiful face of Lenalee reminded him of where his heart truely lied. He might flirt with other beautiful girls and he couldn't avert his eyes from the feminine beauties, but she will always be his true love because she had woken his silent and cold heart to beat steady and warm.

"I was left excitement unfulfilled." Lu Lu Bell said, in a seductive low voice. "My whole body is shaking with demand for action , but those girls are nowhere to be found. What should I do to relieve that urge?" She batted her eyes which was completely 180° different from her usual self. He could see her point and that made his heart filled with wary.

"That is not appropriate." He said. He closed his eyes, turning his face from her.

"Although I lost them, I am glad. Because, I have two good things in return. One. You are happy because they got away safe and sound." He looked at her, his face clearly showing confusion. "Second" She smiled rather suggestively. "I get to release my tension in a rather lovely way. Don't you think?"

She suddenly pushed him down onto the bed. He couldn't move because he was pinned by her all four limbs and he was extremely panic now. 'She's strong!' He thought. She chuckled with her seductive voice, again. She got down and gently kissed him on his lips."There! All perfect", she said giggling looking at his face.

He sighed, reaching a decision. "Fine." And she started getting down to business.

He wished he were someplace else. 'Do you want me to shut down your heart?' 'Can you?' 'Yes. Your wish? Why?' 'I need her to not go looking for them, and I can't bring my heart to like her' 'I see. As your wish'.

He found her kissing him, her touches all over him and he found himself willingly participate too. Only that he was turning his back. His heart was shut down. His eyes averting from reality. Memories of Lenalee, memories with his best friend, Allen, Memories with senior bookman, memories when he was in the Black Order. He was living in them at that moment. He didn't care what was happening to his physical body. His mind, his greatest asset was free, happy in the best memories of his entire life.


End file.
